


Kaoru hakaazze and Chaikf morisaw fic and sonic bestie!!!!!11

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, For mer and mel, Gay, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Over stimulation, Praise Kink, Vibrators, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: THIS IS JOKE DONT READ PLEASE
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru & Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Kaoru hakaazze and Chaikf morisaw fic and sonic bestie!!!!!11

chaiki woke up one moring, last night he didnt last sleep well. (idk why dont ask) anwayways last night chiaki had a sleepover with his bestie 🥺 sonic!! sonic thinsk chiakis house kinda smelled tbh but he slept there anyways.

anyways they woke up and planned to hangout wiht kaoru thar day!!!!!!! sonic shipped them a lot ... they were......... **meant for eachother**. 

Im getting lazt

*chiakio kiss* 

"SO TRUEEEE" sonic says

HELP IDK HOW TO WRITE A FIC WITH NO MOTIVATION

chiakio sex scene

chiaki : kis

kaoro: Kis

chaiki and kaoru: *Sex*

"SO true!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says Sonic

sonic tells evertone hes Biseuxal. And then makes out with adonis,. the end


End file.
